dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Falco Lombardi
: "Let me get a piece of that action, Fox!''"' :—Falco Lombardi :(NOTE: Some of this information may or may not be stolen from the Star Fox Wiki) An ace pilot of the Star Fox team, and a good friend and friendly rival of Fox, Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ Faruko Ranbarudi) is often a cocky and smart-mouthed bird. His first name came from the genus "Falco" for animals like a peregrine falcon. Biography Falco often joins and leaves the Star Fox team throughout the series of games. After Star Fox 64, Falco leaves the team, returning at the end of Star Fox Adventures. Depending on the path in Star Fox Command, Falco may or may not leave Star Fox after joining, but he stays in the default ending. Falco is seen as Fox's good friend and second-in-command. He is the best Arwing pilot in the team, making him very handy in battle. However, he has a tendency to not follow advice (he dislikes authority), and also likes to be late and appear at the last minute to save the day (as seen in the end of Adventures, and in several missions in Command). He would not like to admit it, but he considers the team his family. He also may have an interest in Katt Monroe. It is also revealed in the Manga "Farewell, Beloved Falco" that the reason why he left the Hot-rodders was because he didn't want to end up being Katt's "rescuer" all the time. In Star Fox Command, Falco pilots the Sky Claw, which is armed with a multi-lock. In one of the game's endings, he joins Fox's son Marcus as the senior member of a new Star Fox team, apparently serving an advisory role similar to Peppy Hare in the original team. In another, he left Star Fox permanently after Star Fox defeated the Anglar forces without him. Listening to Katt Monroe, they form a new team with Dash Bowman named Star Falco (original, huh?). In a third ending, he attempts to console Fox McCloud who is distraught over Krystal leaving him for Panther by converting his and Fox's ships into racing machines and retire as pilots for the Ultra-High Speed Galaxy race: G-Zero Grand Prix (a play on the F-Zero franchise). They become successful racers and forget their life as part of Star Fox. The Star Fox Team After the Lylat Wars Some time after the wars Falco mysteriously disappeared as he was suffering from boredom. It should be noted, however, that four years after the events of the Lylat Wars, Team Star Fox received a distress signal from Titania from Katt Monroe, which Falco acted upon without the teams permission. He then saves her and the other Hot-rodders from another Goras and he learns from her that Captain Shears is apparently researching Andross's projects, and she doesn't trust their motives. the next day, the Hot-rodder's ship was attacked by Star Fox (Captain Shears previously told them that the ship belonged to the remnants of Andross's army.), prompting Falco to get into a dogfight with Fox, which ends up in a draw, and Falco's ship being critically damaged, thus forcing him to crash-land in the desert to try and fix it, while commenting that, Fox seemed quite impressive in the dogfight. later, he reappears saving the Hot-Rodders again from Goras (this time, destroying it for good, as his first fight against it ended with it retreating), then in the aftermath of the battle, he flies off, mentioning how he's going to "go it alone for a while", also telling Fox (who had just defeated a newly resurrected Andross clone) to tell Katt and her blue cat teammate to retire from the Hot-rodders. Nobody knew what happened to him until he returned out of the blue to save Fox from the recently resurrected Andross who was about to eat him. After the battle Falco seemed eager to rejoin the team. Falco remained on the team when Andrew started a rebellion against the Cornerian Forces and continued to play a part when the Aparoids invaded the system. Falco Goes Solo, Again Before the events of Star Fox Command Falco once again left the team to live the same thrills he had but found his life to be an empty one so he rejoined the broken up team. After the Anglar Blitz, he starts his own team with Katt, and Dash called Star Falco. On Dimensional Clash On Dimensional Clash, Falco is used by total badass PAC, and is one of his most frequently used characters. Despite this, he is not in control of one of the Nest Jewel pieces. Within the fanfictional universe of DC, he is portrayed as an extreme fan of horror movies such as Friday the 13th and Saw, but stills know how to kick ass. Category:Canon characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Pieandchips11091's applicants